Engaged! WHAT?
by Erin Ashley Chang
Summary: story about Harry's cousin Jade Potter and Cedric Diggory who doesn't die. Sirius is married, and has a son! ARRANGED MARRIAGE! CD/OC Discontinued. Please don't alert
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Jade, honey," said Rose Potter.

"Hey, Rose," says her daughter, "What's wrong, you seem kind of, worried."

"Nothing, dear, I just wanted to talk to you about a Potter family tradition…" Rose continued on, when she noticed her daughter didn't give her a response, "I know your only 14, dear, but tradition says, that the Potter heirs, have to have an arranged marriage…"

"What!!! James didn't get one and I know Harry isn't either," shrieked Jade, "Why?! do I have to get married, I'm only 14."

"Honey, yes you are going to have an arranged marriage, I just thought you would like to meet the guy before you marry him when your 18," Rose said.

"Fine…" signed Jade. Worst summer ever, going to fourth year, I'm only 13, what does the woman think me, 14 yeah, in February, ugh, I can't do my homework now, I wonder who the "lucky" guy is, anyways, I won't fall in love with him for sure. Jade thought this while Rose busied herself around the home.

*****

Ahh, best summer ever, partying with friends, playin' quidditch surprise this school year, and oh yeah the oh so lovely head boy badge, thought Cedric Diggory as he sipping cold lemonade, that hot day. And of course thinking about the hottest girl imaginable, model skinny but curvy, straight black hair reaching her waist that wasn't one bit as messy as her father's, creamy white, pale skin that looked so silky, smooth, and soft, piercing blue eyes that went from pale blue to the darkest blue imaginable depending on her mood, and not short or midgety but she was the tiniest girl in Hogwarts in her year. Who was that girl that handsome Cedric towered a good 17 inches being 6 feet 5 inch, the girl that stole his heart the first time he noticed her: last year, none other that Jade Potter, the very one that was having an arranged marriage.

"Son, I have to tell you something," said Amos Diggory, breaking into his son's fantasies of him and Jade.

"Hi, dad, is something wrong," Cedric asked hoping his father didn't lie to him about the quidditch world cup tickets.

"I need to talk to you about an old family tradition," said Amos.

"So we're still gonna watch the world cup finals right-oh, Dad," said Cedric.

"Yeah, so you see son, the Diggory family has this tradition that the heir of the family has an arranged marriage, to a good person that wouldn't embarrass the family in any way," said Amos.

"So you're sayin' that I'm gonna have an arranged marriage," said Cedric think this through slowly.

"Yes," said Amos, glad that Cedric understood.

"WHAT!!! I'm in love Dad, how could you do this to me. WHY?!! ME?!!" yelled Cedric.

"You're going to meet her today for dinner, or else, Cedric, if you both hate each other, we'll think of something, and you don't marry until you both have had at least one year of being an adult wizard or witch," said Amos.

"Fine," said Cedric storming off, and dropped his glass of lemonade into the pool. At least he took it lightly compared to me thought Amos.

"Were are you going," Amos asked.

"To find clothes to wear to the dinner," said Cedric.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey," called Rose from down stairs.

"Yeah, Rose," said Jade. What now, more bad news.

"Honey, the guy that Joseph and I chose for you is going to meet you, tonight, for dinner with his family at our place, get ready, kay," said Rose. Yup, defiantly more bad news, thought Jade.

*****

"Ugh," thought Jade out loud, "I can't find anything to wear." Pop.

"Hey pixie witch," said Jade.

"You know that's a mean thing to say to your godmother," said Riley Aries.

"Thanks, but it is true, btw why are you hear," Jade asked.

"Lucky bitch, I'm here to help you with look great for the dinner tonight," said Riley.

"Thanks but no thanks, did Mum tell you anything about the dinner," asked Jade.

"It's at your place," said Riley.

"What, wait, how am I a bitch, and how am I lucky," said Jade.

"Look, not everyone's godmother is Riley Berkeley, kay, the hottest witch in the Top Twenty Witches, and one of the most known, even I wasn't famous not many people have a hairstylist/ fashion designer/ makeup mogul for a godmother," said Riley.

"You're married," said Jade.

"Soo, I'm still the Italian Minister of Magic's daughter, who is still alive, who's family has managed to hold that position, since the 17th century, the whole family is famous," exclaimed Riley.

"I get your point, help me!!!" said Jade.

"Kay, lets show the guy your not for sale," said Riley clapping her hands…

**2 hours later**

"How do I look," said Jade twirling around.

"Sexy," said Riley. It was true, she was wearing a beautiful sapphire blue dress: that was spaghetti-strapped and tight at the top down to her ass where it was flowy down to the knees, it had a thick silk ribbon with a bow around her waist, and showed the right amount of cleavage; enough for the guy to get crazy, but not too much to make the parents think she was a slut. She was wearing diamond and sapphire silver chandelier earrings, blue high heels that had long ribbons that went around her legs, a bunch of thin silver bracelets around her left wrist, a silver necklace with a large sapphire. Her hair was up held up by a large round silver intricate ornament with loose curls falling out.

*****

Meanwhile, Cedric was also having trouble finding what to wear. Pop.

"Uncle Edward, stop doing that," said Cedric.

"I thought you might need help," said Edward Aries innocently.

"Did Aunt Riley send you," asked Cedric.

"No," said Edward, yes, he thought.

"So are you gonna help me, or watch me suffer," asked Cedric.

"Watch…" began Edward.

"Help ME!!!" exclaimed Cedric, "Hey, can I ask you a question."

"No," said Edward.

"Did you have an arranged marriage," Cedric asked ignoring what Edward said.

"Yes, why do you ask," asked Edward.

"You and Riley look like the perfect loveable couple, that loved each other and married for that reason," said Cedric.

"Cedric, Riley used to hate me, but instead of disappointing our parents we decided to get along," said Edward.

"Any clue, who the girl is," said Cedric.

"Ah…no haven't got a clue," said Edward.

"You do, don't you," said Cedric feeling betrayed.

"No I don't," said Edward.

"Tell me," said Cedric.

"No," said Edward. And Cedric started tackling him.

"Riley…" said Edward gasping for air.

*****

"Jade, hon, I gotta go, I'll come over tomorrow so you can tell me how it went, kay, Edward's calling me," said Riley.

"Um, okay, I guess, bye," said Jade uncertainly. Pop.

*****

Pop. Edward and Cedric stopped struggling. And looked up to see Riley, who at 5 feet 1 inch wasn't what most people called scary but her Euro/Asian veela looks that were usually pretty looked angry and frightening.

"Cedric, get off him, and explain both of you…NOW!!!" screeched Riley.

"Cedric accused me of knowing who his parents set him up with," said Edward.

"Cedric, look you're going to meet the girl in 2 hours that's not really that long, can't you try not to bite Edward's head off," pleaded Riley.

"Cedric, get dressed you too, Edward, we're going with Cedric to the dinner, his parents had something to do and will go together," said Riley.

"Bye, babe, see you in a few," said Edward kissing Riley lightly on the lips then turned to the door and apparated.

"Cedric, get changed," said Riley.

"Uh, yeah, about that," said Cedric.

"Did your opinion of having Edward for a godfather change cause his wife can help you in problem-os," said Riley.

"Yeah, thanks a million, Aunt Riley, you'd be the best mom ever, you know that right," said Cedric.

"I have a goddaughter, and you, trust me that's more then enough," said Riley, "now then let's find you something to wear."

**1 hour later**

"Hey, thanks, Aunt Riley, even though it takes me like 10 minutes to change usually," said Cedric.

"Tut, tut, that's because, you boys don't care what you look like," said Riley, "I gotta change."

Hmm, thought, Cedric looking at the mirror I don't look bad, man Aunt Riley's a genius, she made me look fuckin' capital h o t, HOT!!! He thought. He was wearing a black tux (what's the occasion), a black bow tie, white shirt (obviously), and his hair was sexy messy. Just then, Edward walked in laying a bouquet of roses and chocolate down, and in his hands were two red roses, he too, was wearing a tux.

"What are the roses and the chocolate for?" Cedric asked.

"The bouquet is for the Mum, the chocolate and here take a rose, is for the girl," said Edward.

"Why is there an extra rose then?" asked Cedric.

"That's for me to know and you for you to not," said Edward smirking.

"Hey, guys, don't you two look hot," said Riley walking in wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that was tight fitting and had triangular cuts on the bust of the dress and a huge slit on the side with stiletto black high heels, and her hair was down to the middle of her back: brownish black that was super, super straight.

"Hey, you look great, trying to impress someone," said Edward smirking.

"Ah yeah, who might I add is not you," Riley said.

"Yeah," said Edward.

"Yeah," said Riley.

"I'm gonna wait by the car," said Cedric, going to Edward's black Mercedes convertible.

"Well can he kiss like this," said Edward, grabbing Riley and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"No, I don't know, I never kissed him," said Riley after they were done.

"Well tell me, on the ride back if he can, kay," said Edward.

"Yeah, but we got to go or we'll be late," said Riley, "Hey Edward is the rose for her."

"Yeah, she's a good kid," said Edward.

"I'm so glad you guys realized we have to be somewhere," called out Cedric.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cedric knock on the door," said Riley.

"How old are you," asked Cedric.

"20, now knock," she answered.

"How old is Uncle Edward," asked Cedric.

"24, now knock," snarled Riley. Knock, Knock.

"Riley, Edward so nice to see you, and who do we have here," said Rose.

"Cedric," answered Edward for him.

"Well, come in," said Rose.

*****

"Honey come down stairs," said Rose. _Coming, _thought Jade…

"Hey, look at the stairs its your future wife," Edward said to a guy that was tall and handsome according to Jade that was turned away from the stairs.

Cedric turned around, to see a gorgeous girl walking down the stairs. _Man she is the sexiest witch I have ever seen, hotter than Jade,_ thought Cedric. Then he smiled at her suggestively.

Jade blushed, was that guy suggesting something she thought. Guess the not falling in love with plan isn't gonna work right audience.

"Guys, we haven't got all day, go to the living room," Rose said breaking into Cedric's and Jade's thoughts. They all walked into the living room.

"Let's make this clear you guys will be marrying when you turn 18 not my son," said Amos.

"Amos, don't be so harsh," said Nikki (his wife.)

"Since, we can't really tell what you two are felling, we'll like to tell you about our reactions," said Rose.

"Yeah, Rose and I were best buds, we never saw us ending up like this," said Joseph.

"But when we did see each other, we were so mad, cause at the time we had had a fight," said Rose.

"Yeah, I mean our situation was different we were both the same age, you know with out this whole huge age difference going on," said Joseph.

"But you can see, we still loved each other but not that way at the time and decided to give it a chance thinking that we were lucky not to have to marry complete strangers," said Rose.

"In our case, Amos and I had a 6 year difference, he wasn't who I would have picked, but I realized that my parents wouldn't have ever picked anyone bad for me," Nikki said.

"I was shocked when I met Nikki's family, but they were great and a great family just had to have a great daughter," said Amos.

"Yeah, Alicia, her husband Jared, Chris, and even Ryan and his wife Becca liked him not so much Edward but that's a different story," said Nikki.

"Edward and Riley had a situation you guys can relate to," said Rose.

"Uh, Mum, what's his name," asked Jade.

"Oh yeah, honey that's Cedric and Cedric this is…Rose got cut off.

"So wait, you mean Cedric Diggory is my fiancé ," shrieked Jade, "What part of hate don't you understand."

"What, no one hates me, cuz no one has the reason to expect for Jade Potter," interrupted Cedric.

"Nice to meet you, I'm your crush," said Jade. Wait, what, I am the luckiest guy ever, thank you god.

"So, you guys still have to listen to Edward and Riley's story," said Joseph.

"Ah, yeah well I was in 5th year when I found out. And I had to spend the entire summer getting to know a guy I didn't like," said Riley.

"We eventually became friends when school started for her," said Edward.

"You two are lucky, Cedric you don't have a brother named Chris that accuses your fiancé of dating another guy, because she doesn't have a date for the dance and stuff," said Riley.

"Yeah, I let her go to the dances with a date… Edward got cut off.

"Who was Remus two years older then me because we both didn't date," said Riley.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that none of Cedric's cousin's since he doesn't have a brother named Chris would send you naked pictures of Cedric and tell you that you've been missing out on a lot," Edward told Jade.

"And Cedric you wouldn't give Jade a bloody nose on her birthday in her 7th year because you wanted to surprise her and didn't watch where you were going," said Riley.

"I didn't run into you, you were running away from Chris and crashed into me," said Edward.

"Who got the bloody nose," asked Riley.

"Well yeah, we got to go its getting late and I have work tomorrow," said Edward.

"Bye," said Riley.


	4. Chapter 4

"Babe, are you awake," Edward whispered to his wife Riley who had her head against his shoulder in the car. "We're home, Riley," he said. Edward shut off the engine and got out, then he walked to the other side of the car to open the door for his wife then stooped down to get her and carry her bridal style. Riley's black dress on the side with the huge slit had moved up and her ribs were now visible from the way Edward was holing her. He walked to their bedroom and put her down on the bed then started to change. Riley woke up as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"Edward," Riley moaned.

"Hey honey did I wake you up," asked Edward in a concerned tone.

"Take my shoes off," Riley screamed. Edward was a bit shocked it looked like his wife was in pain, reached down to her feet and slowly and carefully then he took her earrings and watch off.

"Thanks Edward," said Riley.

"I'd ask you to pay me back but you look tired," said Edward.

"Ha ha, come here," said Riley patting the space next to her. Edward laid down next to her. Riley got on top of Edward and started kissing him.

*****

Riley woke up that morning and looked at her husband. _Hmm, I don't remember anything but it looks like we had sex, I just want to sleep here next to him, ugh, I feel like throwing up, _Riley thought getting up and running to the bathroom.

*****

Edward woke up too hear something like someone fell and banged their head on the ground. Riley, he thought. Surely enough his wife wasn't next to him in bed. He raced to the bathroom only to find the door locked. He used a spell to make it open and carried the naked Riley to the bathtub and cleaned her.

*****

Riley woke up to the heat of scalding water on her bare skin.

"Edward, god my stomach hurts," she whined.

"On your period again," answered Edward.

"No, its kinda late and why did you have to find me, I had dizziness spells and was throwing up during work and while I was home alone but did you really have to find me," she said.

"You're pregnant," said Edward in shock.

"No I'm not pregnant," said Riley moodily.

"Did you take a test," asked Edward.

"No and don't you dare make me," said Riley.

* * *

**Thanks 4 the review me me me, yeah this story is mostly J&C and R&E but you'll get to meet all the other characters. Bye, Review please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric woke up replaying last night over and over again in his head. He had thought his parents hated him, but now that he knew who was his fiancé he knew his parents were actually helping him make something that would never happen possible. I have to talk to Riley about Jade, looks like she knows a lot about her thought Cedric. Tap, tap. His owl Storm had a note from his friend Jake asking him if he was going to Diagon Alley on Saturday to buy the supplies for the new school year. Yeah, Mum and Dad probably wanted me to go with Jade, thought Cedric.

*****

Ugh, I so have to talk to Riley, thought Jade. Just then Jade's owl Sapphire flew in and dropped a note on her head. Jade picked it up and read it.

_Hey Gemstone Angel,_

_Sirius, Jasper, and I r in France for the summer. But u already knew that. So did u find out who ur fiancé is??? R&R wouldn't tell me who. So still up 4 meeting me this Saturday Perpendicular Roads so I can help u buy things 4 ur 4th__ yr Hogwarts, u have a huge surprise 4 u school can't tell u about it though. Bye, honey Jasper said hi. _______-Aunt Kimi or Kimberly De La Cruz Black_

_P.S. latta' babe_

Wow, well at least my weekend plans are set, I'll ask Riley's cousin Hansol to give me a lift, thought Jade.

*****

"Hey, Uncle Edward, where's your wife," asked Cedric.

"Not here," said Edward. Cedric walked into the living room.

"What happened to you," asked Cedric.

"Nothing, except she might be pregnant, and fainted, and hit her head," answered Edward for riley.

"I am not pregnant, so shut up Edward," snapped Riley.

"Hey, Riley are you home," said Jade walking into Cedric.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," said Jade, almost falling down. Cedric fell something hit him from behind and turned when he heard his angel talk. Cedric reached and grabbed Jade's hands before she fell.

"Hey, Jade what are you doing here," asked Riley watching the two look at each other: Cedric seemed to be asking her something telepathically while Jade was blushing furiously and tried to look away from Cedric's face and tried to pull her hand away.

"You two were here for a reason," Edward reminded them.

"Uh, yeah…right, Riley, what are we doing next Saturday," asked Jade.

"Why, do you ask," asked Riley.

"Oh, Kimi and I are gonna go to Perpendicular Roads to shop for school supplies and hang out," said Jade.

"Cedric, why are you here," asked Edward.

"Ah, I was going to go to Diagon Alley to shop for supplies on Saturday, but I just wanted to ask if Jade and I had to go together, I didn't answer back," said Cedric.

"Jade I can't go with you this Saturday, go with Cedric, I don't trust the people there even though Kimi's gonna be there," said Riley.

"Cedric have you ever been to Perpendicular Roads," asked Edward.

"No," that's where really, really rich people shopped thought Cedric.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review please, btw, ever think Jade will like Cedric???!!!**

………………………………

* * *

**Saturday !!!**

"Ugh," said our favorite witch. I have to find something to wear thought Jade. After, 3 hours she woke up at 4 to find the perfect outfit she found it. She decided on wearing a gray top with a rich black cashmere sweater, a black knit beanie, a super chunky black belt, and super skinny black jeans with knee length black boots. Even though it was summer Perpendicular Roads was always cold. Jade thought she might warn Cedric.

*****

_Hmm, gosh your so tight Jade. . .you like that, don't you. . ._Cedric was dreaming again.Tap, tap.

"Oh is it 7 already, can't be," said Cedric. Tap, tap. "Ugh," said Cedric walking to the window. Sapphire flew in and dropped a note on Cedric's hair. He began reading

_Cedric,_

_I'm srry, k, now don't get 2 my head. I just thought I'd tell u 2 wear warm clothes, Perpendicular Roads is cold even in summer. Yeah, so ur picking me up 9 right. Bye c u in a few. . ._

_Love Jade or so u wish_

_Bye :D, or :(_

Cedric was in awe, Jade had said sorry. He looked at the clock, 7:30, he had to take a shower, change his clothes, eat, brush his teeth, and work out. After, taking a long shower with really cold water, he did 20 crutches, 50 pushups, and lifted weights, then began to change. When he was done he was wearing a white collared shirt with the top few buttons opened under a dark blue sweater that clung to his body and showed off his abs, with dark blue jeans and navy blue converse high-tops. He had a black jacket with him but that was for Jade if she got cold.

*****

Cedric apparated to the front of Jade's house and knocked. Jade got out, looking really cute in her clothes, in Cedric's point of view, glad for once she didn't make him want to rip her clothes off her.

"How are we getting there," asked Jade.

"Apparation," said Cedric.

"I'm only 13, I'm not allowed to do magic out of school," Jade said.

"I know, have you ever, side along apparated," asked Cedric.

"No, why," asked Jade.

"You have to put your arms around me," said Cedric.

"Ah, what," Jade exclaimed.

"Sorry, but we have to apparate," said Cedric. Jade went closer to him and put her arms around him not touching him at all.

"Jade you have to touch me," said Cedric, "let me hug you so its easier." He put one of his arms around Jade and pulled her close and in his other hand was the wand. Jade was shocked at the touch but put her arms around him and pulled him even closer. Cedric was in awe, again, and relaxed at her touch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love my story so far??? review, its gonna BEE long cuz I have the whole story planned out!!!**

* * *

"Okay, where do you want to shop first," asked Cedric.

"Uh, lets get the supplies then, shop for things we want, and maybe if we have time we could go to Diagon Alley," said Jade.

"Don't you have to meet someone," Cedric asked.

"Yeah, but I'll meet her after we're done shopping cuz she actually owns a shop here," said Jade…

So far they had gotten books, potion ingredients, quills, parchment, ink, and food for their owls.

"Let me carry your bags," Cedric offered to Jade.

"But you have your own bags to carry," she replied.

"Yeah, but surprisingly enough you have more bags then me and you're a lot smaller," Cedric answered back. Jade dumped her bags on him and took his list and compared it to hers.

"We still have to buy dress robes," she said.

"Why," Cedric asked.

"Cuz it says so, and tell me something why are we finishing our shopping before even half of the summer is over," Jade asked.

"Because, we are going to be to lazy afterwards," Cedric answerer. The two began walking to **MagixZ FashionistaZ, **which had the newest robes and latest witch and wizard in-s. They both got greeted by a salesperson to help them.

"Cedric, lets look for your dress robes first," said Jade noticing her salesperson was trying to flirt with him. "Cedric," she shrieked.

"Hmm, what is it," Cedric asked.

Jade grabbing the front of his salesperson's shirt who looked to be 20 at latest said, "Hey…" after looking at his name tag, "_Tommmy,_ maybe you can help me find someone else find robes for me, and maybe we could chat for lunch later on today." Cedric however noticed this and grabbed Tommy and took him to the far end of the men's section with Jade following and her salesperson stalking off.

"Kay, miss, Janet will be helping you today," Tommy told Jade. "And will you sir like to try out our latest Calvin Klein dress robes for men," he asked Cedric. After several minutes Cedric and Tommy had settled on three robes: a dark emerald one that should the hint of green in Cedric's eyes, a blue one that looked good with on him and made him look even handsomer if possible, and a deep scarlet one that made him look healthy improving his normal white skin.

"Jade, Cedric is going to try on three robes tell complement him on the one the one that looks best on him," said Tommy. Cedric walked out first wearing the green robes, then the blue, and finally the scarlet. Jade immediately decided that the green had to go but couldn't decide what was better the blue or the scarlet and finally decided on the blue. While Cedric was in the front of the store buying the blue robes, Jade decided to buy Cedric the scarlet robes cause they looked good on him.

"Hey Janet, hon, can you take this to the register and hold it for me I want to buy more stuff," Jade said. While Janet was gone Cedric came back.

"Hey, don't we have to find you some robes," he asked.

"Yeah," Jade said. Janet came back and the two were looking for dress robes while Cedric was sitting on a couch reading the Daily Prophet.

*****

"Hey, Jade can I ask you something," said Janet after both girls carried an armful of clothes to the dressing room.

"Sure," Jade said.

"Do you and Cedric like each other," she asked.

"He's not as big as a git I thought he was, ah why," Jade asked.

"Curios, Jade I know I'm practically a stranger, but I saw the way Cedric looks at you don't let him run away or make him hate you," Janet replied

"Ah, okay," said Jade.

"Now let's get you to try these dress robes on," Janet said clapping her hands together. They had found five that looked really good on her: a red one that was rather tight fitting, a purple one that had a really cool design and showed her curves and that also brought out the purple specks in her eyes, a sky blue one that clung to her skin and made her look if possible even skinnier and a little bit taller, a bronze one that had huge sapphires on it, and a teal one that was revealing. Janet got out and asked Cedric to go wait outside the dressing room to see the robes she had picked. First was the red.

"You look hot," said Cedric.

"Wow…wow," said Cedric when he saw her in the purple.

Then she tried on the blue one, "hey you look a little bit taller," said the boy. This is getting annoying right audience. So Cedric complemented her on each dress robe and his favorites were the red, the purple, and the teal one. Jade bought all three. Jade was shivering when they had gotten outside it had gotten colder.

"Jade are you cold," asked Cedric.

"Are you human," snapped Jade.

"Here take my jacket," said Cedric draping it over her. Jade sniffed the collar it smelled like Cedric: expansive cologne, hair gel, sweat, and minty. She put her hands through the sleeves and was mad. _Why does he have to be so tall and have long arms, _she thought. Cedric started laughing.

"If anyone saw us right now they'd probably think you're my daughter," he said chuckling. Jade smacked him and then started sprinting away. Before long Cedric started running after her carrying all the bags.

"Did you know you're fast," panted Cedric grabbing her around the waist after putting the bags down.

'It's a Potter gene now let me go," said Jade pulling at his arm. Cedric looked above her head which isn't really hard to do then turned her around and kissed her. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate…mmm god he knows how to kiss, _Jade was so mad. _Hmm, I hate that guy he must have seen her struggling, god maybe if I kiss her he'll go away, _were Cedric's thoughts.

"What was that for," Jade screamed in a luckily deserted street.

"See that guy," said Cedric pointing to the guy 20 feet away from them.

"Yeah," answered Jade.

"He's like a man whore, and if he see's a girl…

"Cedric," began Jade.

"Yeah," Cedric replied.

'I'm sorry," said Jade.

"Jade it's okay, I just don't want you to get hurt, okay, you're a really pretty girl," Cedric said.

"I'll help you with the bags," she began…

"JADE!!!" Cedric yelled.

"What I want to be closer to you so people don't take advantage of me," replied Jade innocently.

"Come on, where are we going to meet your aunt," Cedric signed.

"At the coffee shop," said Jade. And so she and Cedric walked to the coffee shop each with an arm around the other. Jade because he was warm and Cedric because he wanted to touch her…

"Aww, mummy, lookie, they are so cuuute," a little girl said as she pointed at Cedric and Jade.

"Honey, its not nice to point," the mum told her daughter, then when they walked past Jade and Cedric she said to the two, "my daughter does have a point you guys make a great couple, if you didn't have the huge height and age difference." This caused Cedric to grin and Jade to blush. Audience Jade blushes a lot in front of Cedric, I mean right.


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW!!! I luv C&J don't u??? I don't own harry potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry I've been having writers block so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Happy new years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

So Kimberly was waiting for Jade when she saw the cutest couple walk by. _Aww, they are such cute lovebirds_, she thought as they walked into the coffee shop…

"Jade, what does your aunt look like," Cedric asked.

"Ah, blonde, 5 feet 6 inch, blue eyes, part veela, skinny, looks like a model," said Jade ranting off a bunch of stuff on the way Kimberly looked.

"Is that her," Cedric asked.

"Who," asked Jade.

"That blonde that looked at us, put her hand to her heart and said something I couldn't hear," answered Cedric.

"Yeah, lets go," said Jade weaving in and out of people walking over to Kimberly. Kimberly had been checking her cell phone that she had improved on with magic.

"Heyyy, Kimi," said Jade leaping into Kimberly's arms.

"Heyyy, Gemstone," said Kimi (I'm gonna call her that from now on.)

"Hi," Jade said.

"So why are you with another guy," she asked.

"Ah what," Jade said.

"That guy, behind you, you don't have bad taste," Kimi said.

"Hi, I'm Cedric," Cedric began, holding out his hand.

"_Hiiiii_, Cedric," Kimi said, shaking his hand.

"Kimi, are you out of your mind, I would never be with him," shrieked Jade.

"Then can I have him," asked Kimi.

"Yeah, Jade can Kimi have me," asked Cedric.

"Cedric, she's Jasper Black's mom," said Jade.

"Oh, oh really, how interesting," Cedric said sounding shocked. Yeah, that's what everyone thought about Griffindor's 5th year heartthrob mom. Everyone knew about his dad the notorious Sirius Black that was on the run after escaping from prison.

"Well, so you're the Cedric Diggory that has a crush on Jade," said Kimi.

"Yeah," said Cedric looking at Jade.

Kimi noticed this and said, "Jasper told me this, cuz he doesn't think anyone is worthy enough to be with his cousin."

"How are Jade and Jasper cousins" asked Cedric.

" Oh, I'm Rose's cousin so yeah," said Kimi.

*****

"Your family is so confusing," Cedric said.

"Don't worry you'll get to meet them all before I'm 18, wait that's impossible I don't know some of then," Jade replied.

"Wow, that's huge, come on lets drop the gabs at home and go to Diagon Alley," Cedric said.

"Kay," said Jade. When they got to her room she dropped the bags off, got more coins and left. Insert quotation marks she accidentally dropped Cedric's jacket on her bed end quotation marks and left.

"You ready," Cedric asked. They apparated and seconds later they were at Diagon Alley. It was much warmer there then Perpendicular Roads so Cedric took off his sweater. And remember from the earlier chapter the top few buttons were opened.

"Wow, just wow, Cedric," said Jade when he shirt kind of went up when he took off.

"What are you looking at," asked Cedric in a fake annoyed voice.

"A lot that I don't want to, I'm scarred for life, thanks Cedric," Jade said.

"Yeah, like you have a better body," said Cedric.

"I do," Jade answered.

"Prove it," Cedric taunted.

"Why, so you get the joy of seeing me with out clothes on I know," said Jade.

"Well your obviously on your side," Cedric said.

"Who's side am I supposed to be on…Yours???" Jade said snorting.

"YES!!!" Cedric yelled.

"Whatever," said Jade stalking off. Cedric started running after her and grabbed her wrist.

"I am not gonna go easy on you," snarled Jade, pulling her wrist sprinting faster than she had in front of most people. Number 1: Veela's and people related to veelas that had veela blood in them are really fast because they spend most of their running away from selfish men. Number 2: Don't insult a veela the consequences are huge. Number 3: Don't doubt a veela etc…

_Where did she go, I should find her, orrr I could enjoy myself, _thought as Cedric crashed into Jake.

"Hey watch where you're going, jerk," yelled Jake.

"Sorry," Cedric said. Cedric and Jake were talking and went to the ice cream place when they saw Jade flirting with a blonde guy and Jasper Black laughing.

*****

"Ha ha, that was funny," chuckled Jasper.

"I know, right," she replied.

"Do you know the guys name," Jasper asked.

"Yeahhh," Jade overly defensively.

"You are so bad," snorted Jasper.

"Derrick F-something," she snapped.

"It was Eric Flint," answered Jasper.

"Same thing," Jade said.

"Is not," Jasper whined.

"Is too," Jade whined.

"Prove it," Jasper snapped.

"Hey, do you know who Derrick F something is," asked Jade to a random guy in Slytherin.

"Ah I'm guessing he's Marcus Flint's older brother," the guy replied.

"Ha, I told you so," said Jade.

"Excuse me what," asked the dude.

"Nothing," Jasper said.

"Ah, okay, I'll hopefully won't see you guys at Hogwarts," the guy said walking away.

"What a moron," said Jasper.

"Derrick is much better than him," Jade agreed.

"Its Eric," Jasper said exasperatedly.

"And I don't give a shit," said Jade.

"Neither do I," said Jasper, "and this is where I leave you, cousin."

"Farewell, dear cousin," said Jade mockingly as she began walking towards Cedric.

*****

"Hey, look who it is," said Jake nudging Cedric.

"Hi, Jake," said Jade ignoring Cedric. Cedric was getting jealous, so what if was merely a conversation with his best mate.

"I'm gonna go, Jake see you at the cup final," said Cedric walking off.

"I gotta go, see you around Jake," said Jade taking a short cut to reach Cedric's and her destination so Jake wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Cedric," said Jade. Cedric huffed.

"Bit jealous are we, I want to go home," said Jade putting one arm around Cedric. Pop.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jade, wake, up don't you want to go to the quid ditch cup finals," asked Joseph as he tried to wake Jade up. Minutes later the two of them were walking up the hill to the portkey to get to the cup finals. Rose didn't go with them.

*****

"Hey, Harry that person looks familiar," said Ron pointing to a person far away in the mist.

"That's probably the Diggorys, Ron," sighed Mr. Weasley.

"You mean, Cedric Diggory," said Harry.

"What…" began Fred.

"A prat," ended George. Ginny and Hermione started giggling.

"What's so great about him," snapped Ron. More figures appeared in the mist.

"Dad how many of the Diggorys are there," asked Ginny.

"Two," answered Mr. Weasley.

" I see one," Fred said.

"Two," George said.

"Three," Fred said.

"Four," George said.

"And five," said Fred.

"Oh, I almost forgot there were three more people coming. Cedric and Amos walked to the Weasleys.

"Hello, Arthur," said Amos.

"Hello, Amos," said Mr. Weasley rather dully.

"Hey, Harry, didn't see you hear," said Cedric.

"Hi, Cedric, said Harry almost spitting out his name.

"Hello, Cedric, still have that crush," began Fred.

"On a Gryffindor beauty," said George.

"That we all know and love," said Fred.

"Some more than others in some ways," ended George. Cedric turned red.

"So he does," said Fred.

"Hmm, I wonder who she likes,' said George. Joseph, Jasper, and Jade finally reached them. Jasper backed into Jade and Jade backed into Cedric who fell.

"Thanks, a lot," snapped Cedric now sprawled on the floor.

"Welcome, Diggory," said Jade. Jasper held his hand out and pulled him up.

"Your mum's interesting," said Cedric.

"Yeah, she is, wait you met my mum. When/" asked Jasper. Jade sent him a death glare.

"Interesting story, actually, but Cedric will have to tell it to you another time away from **some **people," said Jade. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry were eavesdropping on the conversation.

*****

It was during the match when Jasper and Jade started talking.

"Jade, I have to tell you something, Kimi's a blabber mouth, she can't not tell her son anything," whispered Jasper.

"What are you talking about Jasper," Jade asked.

"Your parents told you that we're gonna have a big surprise this school year right," Jasper asked.

"Yeah, what, about it," Jade asked.

"You heard of the tri-wizard tournament, right," asked Jasper continuing when he saw Jade nod, "well, you have to be 17 and up to participate, and I have a feeling that Cedric is going to enter to impress you, but many people have died," Jasper said looking to see Jade's reaction.

"What are you talking about," asked Jade.

Grabbing Jade's arm Jasper whispered in her ear, "my mom told me about the arranged marriage, don't worry, I made her promise not to tell anyone else, and I won't tell anyone."

*****

The Irish had won, and the death eaters came and ruined everything. Jade, Jasper, and Cedric were trying to find everyone and had to stick together. Cedric and Jade were glad that they finished their shopping early and didn't have to go outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys but I'm gonna skip to the part about the Drumstrang and the Beauxbaton coming to Hogwarts.**

* * *

"Oh, my, god, they're gonna come," Lavender shrieked.

"Chill…ax, Lav," Jade said.

"What, how can you and Hermione act like nothings happening," Parvati asked.

"Are we going down to, welcome them or not," asked Hermione.

"Hermione, we're going with Ginny, Harry, and Ron," Jade said.

"Oh, yeah, well then we'll see you guys later," said Hermione.

The Beauxbaton students had come in a huge carriage while the Drumstrang student came in a ship. During the feast first the Beauxbaton students came in doing flips, then came the Drumstrang with Viktor Krum in the front. The Beauxbaton decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table while most of the Drumstrang opted for the Slytherin table. Two guys that were following Krum talked to him and turned around to go sit at the Gryffindor table on either sides of Jade. And a guy with his head buried in a book sat right in between Fred and George who sat right in front of Jade.

*****

"Krum, I vant to sit at the Gryffindor table, is that aright Wiktor," said John D. Kim snorting.

"May I go vith him, Wiktor," snorted John C. Kim.

"Alright but don't get in trouble this veek," said Krum, "and stop vith this fake accent."

*****

"Hey, Jade," said Jason hugging Jade from the behind.

"Heyyyyy… Jay…son," said Jade. Jason besides one of the Johns.

"How was your summer," Jason asked.

"Great, yours," replied Jade.

"Remember that movie we went to watch," asked Jason.

"Alvin and the Munk-Chicks," said John C.

"Alvin and The ChipEteas," said John D.

"No its Alvin and the chipmunks," Jason said, " so me and the boys including yours truly," said Jason glaring at Aaron (The guy with the book), "decided to have our own chipmunks, so we got this huge poster with the three of them on it and did this really complicated spell."

"Yeah, it was funny, but Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are annoying as hell," said John C.

"Hi, I'm Fred,' said Fred to Aaron.

"And I'm George," said George.

"Well, I'm Aaron Lee," said Aaron.

"And I'm John…" John C. got cut off by John D.

"I'm John, not him," said John D.

"Well, I'm John Kim," said John C.

"No, you're not, I am," said John D.

"Before they start fighting let me tell you something, John, John, and I are cousins, their mums are best friends and their dads are brothers, so anyway their moms were mad at each other gave birth to them on the same day and named them the same thing but they didn't know this and the four of them still fight over the name," said Aaron.

"Well that's one way to put it," said John D. dramatically.

"You are so mean, Aaron," said John C. crying on Jade's shoulder while she kept on going on about how awful Aaron was to the two of them.

"Hey, Jason, I want to hear more about the chipmunks," Jade said.

"Well, Alvin hates Krum and Krum hates him, and my headmaster told me I couldn't bring them to Hogwarts," said Jason.

"They were actually crying," said Aaron.

*****

I don't like Drumstrang boys, they seem evil, oh my god…

_Relax Cedric… _

Shut up conscience, that guy put **his **arms around my angel…

_Do me a favor don't kill him…_

I am so gonna kill him…

_Cedric…_

Why are they so interested in her…

_Violence is not the way to win…_

I'm gonna enter my name in the goblet…

_You could get killed…_

So…

"I'm going to bed, coming," asked Cedric.

"Na, I think I'll stick around a little more," said Jake.

*****

"_Cedric, you won," Jade said._

"_Thanks," Cedric said._

"_Well you've been a good boy here's a little something for winning," said Jade…_

"_Harry what happened," Jade cried._

"_He died," said Harry._

"_What a fool," Jade wept._

Cedric woke up sweating. There was no way that Jade would love him, why did Harry have to ruin everything. His conscience words haunted him, could he really die, Cedric thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'm not gonna have a lot of time to write this story cuz school starts next week. I hate being in high school!!! **

* * *

The next day people were mostly putting their names in the goblet. Jade woke up at 5 and went down to eat breakfast. She saw Jason, Aaron, and the Johns had woken up and sat next to them.

"So are you guys gonna put your names in," Jade asked.

"No," said Jason.

"Why," Jade asked.

"I don't fancy myself dying, and I'm 16," answered Jason.

"John, you two are doing it right," asked Jade. (When anyone wanted to talk to both the Johns they'd say John instead of John D. and John C.)

"Yeah," said John D distractedly.

While John C. looked like he hadn't slept at all last night, and said, "have to, what's a Kim if he's not brave."

"Lemme, guess Aaron isn't doing it," said Jade.

"I already put my name, in unlike these two, that have yet to put their names in, I was the one who finally got them to agree to do it," said Aaron not looking up from yet another book.

"What's a Kim if he's not brave were Aaron's words jade, he's really putting pressure on the two," said Jason.

"Well, we're done eating, lets go to the goblet," said Jade.

*****

"Cedric, come on man, we're gonna be late," said Jake.

"Coming," Cedric said.

Jade watched the guys put in their names and cheered. Then she saw Jake and Cedric go to the goblet.

"Jade, come on," said Jason. Jade held her hand out telling him to wait.

"What…oh," said Aaron when he saw what Jade was looking at. Aaron and the johns knew also, looked like the club kept getting larger. Jasper was kind of mad that she threw him off for some older Drumstrang boys but he got used to it. Jake had put his name in the goblet already and was now looking at Cedric. Before Cedric put his name in he looked around and stopped when he found Jade. He put it in not hearing the Hufflepuffs cheer because the one person he wanted to be happy, the one person he wanted to impress was emotionless as she grabbed her friends and hightailed out of there before the Weasley twins tried to put their names in and grew beards

*****

"Are you okay," asked Jasper sitting next to Jade for lunch. The boys had left when they saw talking to Jade was useless.

"Huh, oh hey, Jasper, didn't see you there,' said Jade.

"Yeah, I figured as much, so where are your other friends," Jasper asked.

"I don't know, we were eating lunch and I didn't finish so I told not to wait for me," Jade said dully.

"What's wrong with you," said Jasper suddenly very mad.

"Nothing," Jade said not even trying to get back at him.

"Does it have something to do with the fact that most of your beloveds put their names in the goblet," asked Jasper, when Jade opened her mouth to speak he said, "I know you to well, cousin, come being anorexic doesn't help," grinning.

*****

Jade Potter was in the cold quidditch pitch that no one bothered to go to since the tri-wizard tournament. Why, cause she wanted to be left alone and thought no one would ever look for her here. She was wearing a grass green cami with a white button down over and black skinny jeans in was nearly winter. Like I said she was just asking to die. Why, who the hell knows but it had something to do with the fact of a very possessive Hufflepuff.

*****

Where the hell is Jade, I need her, for once in my life it won't be about Harry Potter her cousin. That and he had to tell her to stay away from Drumstrang students. Walking up to the guy who hugged Jade yesterday he felt brave, this guy was the only one that didn't put his name in the goblet and was the shortest in the four of them.

"Have you seen Jade," asked Cedric tapping Jason's shoulder. Now this is very scary if you were a 5 feet 8 inch tall guy who turns to see this 6 feet 5 inch giant behind him. Okay so Cedric was not really a giant but most people considered him to be one like Jade.

"Uh, I know where she is, but she thinks I don't which is kind of true because I don't want to go and talk to her right now," said Jason.

"Can you tell me where that is," asked Cedric.

"No, I have a feeling that she doesn't want to see you," said Jason.

"What," asked Cedric.

"Let me spell it out for you, J-A-D-E D-O-E- S-N'-T W-A-N-T T-O S-E-E Y-O-U," said John C.

"Yeah, buster, we've known her a hell lot longer than you, so we know how she thinks," said John D.

"She's in the quidditch pitch," said Aaron finally without a book and his frameless glasses that made him look hotter then usual. Cedric turned to leave.

"Hey, Cedric, do us a favor," called out John D.

"Don't get her mad or anything," said John C.

"And please get her to leave the pitch," said Jason.

"Oh, and don't forget your broom," said Aaron.

*****

Those Drumstrang boys were really something, thought Cedric.

_Well of course they were you didn't believe me. _

Shut up, they act like she's their sister not crush or anything.

_Well, duh Mr. Diggory if anyone of them liked her they would have kissed her by now._

That Jason guy did hug her.

_Let me guess you like Aaron best._

Well yeah, he's the tallest and the most Ravenclaw girls are infatuated with him and yet Jade and Aaron don't have feelings towards each other.

_But Jason is the shortest and the least number of Gryffindor girls are infatuated with him. _

Shut up I have to find Jade.

*****

"Jade, what are you doing here you must be freezing," said Cedric.

"Go away," whined jade.

"I'm not going until you go in," said Cedric.

"Fine," sighed Jade.

"Did, you see me put my name in," asked Cedric.

"Are you here to comfort me or brag about yourself, yeah I guess I did," said Jade.

"Any reason why you left," asked Cedric.

"Yeah, my friends were done," said Jade.

"Jade we'll talk as we walk, come in," said Cedric.

"Hide me, will you I'm gonna get in trouble for being out past curfew," Jade said.

"I'm head boy you have nothing to worry about," said Cedric.

"Oh, nice now you tell me," said Jade.

"Well, give me an honest opinion, how do you feel about me putting my name in," asked Cedric.

"There's a good chance you won't get picked, but if you do promise me you won't die if you do my parents will probably make me marry a 50 year old that's a complete stranger," said Jade.

"That is not gonna happen to you, and I promise not to die, but really Jade a 50 year old you just gave me a gross image of you and he ew," said Cedric.

"Glad you think so, but my parents suck our height difference sucks, I only was able to kiss you when we went shopping cause you bent down and kinda lifted me up," said Jade.

"Well, your, not gonna do 50 year olds, only me and that's final," said Cedric.

"your not a virgin, I will not lose my virginity with you cuz you didn't lose it with me," said Jade.

"Your only 14," said Cedric.

"!3," huffed Jade.

"You do know that you helped me and not yourself, right," said Cedric.

"Whatever," said Jade walking up to the fat lady who thank god didn't hear their conversation, and gave her the past word leaving Cedric alone to ponder in his thoughts and find his way back to the head dorms near the Hufflepuffs common room.


End file.
